Under the stars
by Basbon
Summary: Just a small oneshot I made because I just felt like it. And, quite honestly, feeling is the most important thing about this whole thing, right?


The air outside was cold, but Bolt didn't care about that. It was close to midnight, but he wasn't tired yet. The white dog just stared up into the sky filled with stars and the moon. He couldn't have slept anyway.

There were many thoughts in his mind, but a particular one kept coming back to him. It was about Mittens. For days, even weeks, he had wished to get a little closer to her, she'd always been so locked up to everyone around her.

No doubt, she was hiding something. He kept thinking about what it would be like if she'd be lying next to him, like he already tried when she was sad. He had no idea why he was feeling this way, why he wanted to be with her so bad, but he knew that he would do anything to make it possible.

Suddenly, he heard a crack behind him. Bolt didn't even have to turn around to see who it is. The door only made that noise when a certain friend of his opened it. „Hey Mittens..." The cat walked closer.

„Bolt?" The dog sighed. „Bolt, are you coming in anytime soon? Isn't it cold?", she asked while shivering slightly. He lifted his head and looked at the sky again. „I'm good, thanks." The feeling he had wouldn't go away. She was there, but she wasn't 'there' enough.

„Are you still mad?" Bolt chuckled: „No. I was never mad at anyone. I was just..." - „Hurt. I understand. I never meant to be so harsh, sorry..." - „I know. Hey, it's alright."

She was talking about something that happened earlier, when they had a little fight. What about was unimportant, but it hurt them both more than they were admitting.

„Do you mind if I...", she started and pointed to the spot next to Bolt, but he didn't even look. „Sure, go ahead." The cat sat down right next to him, but still keeping a distance. For a while, they said nothing.

It might have been a silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. In fact, being by themselves under the stars was just the right thing. But eventually... „Look at that moon..." - „Yeah, it's really bright, isn't it?"

„I've never seen it like this before. It was just always so small and far away, but now it's close and shiny!" While talking, he didn't notice that the cat was slowly coming nearer to him. „You know, those nights always remind me of the streets in New York. Except for that here, the air is clearer, but it's also a lot more silent."

„Is that supposed to be bad?" - „No, of course not, but I'm just used to a lot of noise around me. Now that it's so quiet, I feel like something's missing..." - „I feel like something is missing too, I just can't figure out what...", he partially lied.

Mittens shivered as a fresh breeze ran through her fur. Without thinking, Bolt wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. A few seconds later he realized what he had done and instantly let go of her.

„Oh sorry, I- I didn't- sorry, won't happen again.", he studdered as he turned away, blushing. Mittens however hugged Bolt and whispered: „It's ok, I like you too."

„Wh- what?" She looked up to him, just to see him more blushing than ever before. „I said: I like you too." - „Y- you do? You know, I've felt like this for a long time, I just wondered... what it could be..."

„Well, what is it?" He sighed. „It's just... Everytime you're with me, my heart it bouncing higher, I do everything to not upset you in any way, I can't think straight and I can't get this stupid grin off my face whenever I see you."

Now she started blushing too. „I like having you around, and nothing could change that. Not even a fight over who gets to sleep on what pillow at what time, because I'd gladly give it to you anytime you want. As long as I'm with you, Mittens."

Instead of responding, the cat pulled Bolt's head slightly down and licked his cheek, which was still red. „D- did you just-" - „You are just too cute Boltie..." - „I've been waiting far too long to tell you this, but... I love you."

She froze. „That... feels so nice... I've never heard that anyone say to me, ever. Not in that sense anyway..." - „But it's true! If I look at you, I see the most beautiful cat I have ever seen, with perfect green eyes, black fur and..."

„And what?" - „So much patience for a dumb dog like me." She fell into Bolt's neck and hugged him again. For a while they stayed like this, until he heard a muffled: „You're not dumb, ok? You're cute. And that's why I love you so much."

She could feel his heart bumping heavily for a moment, then felt him giggling. „You're right, it really feels nice to hear that..."

„So, are we... a couple now?" - „I don't know, is there something that'd keep us from being together?" - „Well, you are a dog afterall... and I'm a cat..." - „You're right, aren't we supposed to hate each other?"

„But I couldn't hate you, not after all the stuff we went through!" - „Me neither..." - „What if anyone finds out and noone wants to talk to us anymore?" - „Then we'd still have us."

„And I'm totally fine with that." She let go of him, just to pull his face to her own and kiss him. „I wouldn't want it any other way anyway."


End file.
